


Angel Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wakes up to Angel Eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to write Ereri and second time writing fanfiction in general, I apologize for any mistakes and how the writing is spaced I legit just blanked on everything.

 

 

     He wakes up to a hazy, buzzing feeling, everything is muffled as if he’s underwater. A bright light shines in his eyes as he opens them, and antiseptic burns his nose.

 

_He’s in a hospital._

  
_Or he’s dead._

  
     In fact Levi must be, there’s absolutely no way this angel that he sees before him exists upon earth. Light, caramel skin that looked soft to the touch, bright sea green eyes with flecks, what were those, gold? And a mop of dark, chocolate brown hair fell messily around his face, falling into his eyes to the point where he had to brush them out of face every few minutes or so.

 

     “Oh, you’re awake!”

  
 It took Levi a few seconds to comprehend that this delicate angel was talking to him.

  
     “Are you feeling well? The doctor said you’d be a bit loopy after surgery so I waited around and cleaned the place up a bit just how you like it.”

  
     “You’re really fucking  gorgeous you know that?” Levi said,  meaning every word.

  
     “W-what?!” Angel Eyes stuttered, face turning red in embarrassment.

  
     “You are seriously the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, how are you even real right now, am I dead? Are you an angel?”

  
Angel Eyes stood there frozen, watching Levi in what seemed to be in embarrassment and amusement in his eyes.

  
     “Uh, well, no you are very much alive I can assure you-“

  
_God this man is absolutely adorable._

  
     “Will you marry me?”

 

Angel Eyes froze, those beautiful eyes trained on him in a surprised gaze.

  
     “W-what?!”

 

     “You’re really cute, like puppies faint from your cute kind of cute and you’re eyes are so fucking beautiful and you even cleaned up this filthy, fucking cess pool of a pit they call a room, and you are literally meeting all my standards and you’re really fucking beautiful.”

  
     “Um…I.” Angel Eyes stuttered, face going red and shuffling from foot to foot, bottom lip in between his teeth, nearly distracting Levi from hearing this angel’s answer.

  
     “I don’t think that’s possible.”

 

Levi lifted up an eyebrow in confusion, “Why not?”

Angel Eyes lifted up his hand, showing the silver band on his finger.

  
     “Oh.” Levi said dejectedly, his face falling at the realization.

  
     “I see, well just forget the whole thing okay? I don’t want to get in trouble with your wife.”

  
     “Husband.”

  
     “What?”

  
     “I’m married to my husband.”

  
     “Oh…he’s not going to kill me for talking to you is he?”

 

     “He's capable but no, he’s a bit out of commission at the moment so you should be fine. “

  
Levi breathed a sigh of relief, before becoming serious again and staring right into the man’s eyes.

  
     “Make sure he treats you right okay? You deserve the world and then some, so you make absolutely sure he gives it to you no matter what okay? And if he doesn’t call me and I’ll shove my foot so fucking far up his ass his great grandchildren will feel it.” Levi said, his eyes burning with the determination and genuine sincerity in the words.

 

At this point Angel Eyes was looking at him with awe, which soon delved into amusement and all out laughter. Levi glared at him, wondering just what the fuck was so funny. With tears in his eyes Angel Eyes looked up at him, putting a hand up in apology.

  
     “Oi brat, what the fuck is so fucking funny?!?”

  
Angel Eyes wiped the tears from his eyes, “Its Eren actually.” Angel E- Eren said, pointing at Levi, or to be specific Levi’s left hand. Which on his ring finger rested the same silver band as Eren’s

 

     “…Oh, so….we’re married then?”

  
Eren nodded, while Levi just continued to stare at the silver band on his ring finger.

  
     “Does this mean I have to kick my own ass?”

  
Eren laughed.


End file.
